Gina Linetti
Regina "Gina" Linetti is the 99th Precinct's sardonic civilian administrator. At the end of season two, she leaves The 99th Precinct to join Captain Ray Holt, working at the NYPD's public relations office. She returns to her old post at the end of The Oolong Slayer. Gina is a member of a dance troupe called "Dance-y Reagan" and was formerly part of a troupe called "Floor-Gasm". Early Life Gina was a childhood friend of Detective Jake Peralta and spent a lot of time over at his Nana's. When she was a teenager, she attended the Junior Police Program for at-risk youth which she claims does not work. Gina is Italian-American. Before joining the 99th Precinct she was an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk in a mall. Jake Peralta was the reason that she got her job, although she saved money and later proved herself to be financially responsible. She has been engaged 8 times, but has never been married. Season 1 In the Pilot, Gina is the office secretary. She bluntly informs Detective Charles Boyle that he isn't Detective Rosa Diaz' type when he asks Gina for help in acquiring tickets for a Rihanna concert. However, Gina does recommend that Charles ask Rosa to an old movie theatre. Gina's first impression of Ray Holt is that he is suave, but she also picks up a "gay vibe". She reveals to him the conditions of Detective Amy Santiago and Jake's bet. In The Tagger, Gina introduces Boyle, Diaz and Amy to her psychic friend Carlene. Boyle believes everything Carlene says, and because he disliked her predictions, he tries to prove them wrong. However, Gina taunts Boyle by twisting events to make them fit Carlene's predictions. In The Slump, when Amy rejects Gina's help for the Junior Police Program, Gina is upset. However, Amy and Rosa (after failing themselves at connecting with the at-risk teenagers) realise Gina is their last hope. Gina dances badly in front of the teenagers to prove she has a passion. When this proves useless, Gina lists the perks of being a cop. This makes 8 children sign up to the program. However, Gina comments that she was part of the program and that it doesn't work. For her efforts and achievement, Holt makes Gina his personal assistant because he sees potential in her. In The Vulture, Gina assists Captain Holt in helping Sergeant Terry Jeffords regain the right to carry a gun. In Halloween, Gina tells Jake that she won't help him rob Holt. She does tell Jake that Holt has a meeting downstairs in 10 minutes. In Sal's Pizza, Gina helps Terry recruit a new IT specialist. She frustrates Terry by provoking the interviewees but explains to Terry and Holt afterwards that her actions proved that none of the applicants could cope inside a police precinct. She goes on to say that the young man (Savant) who originally hacked the system should be the new IT specialist. She exits Holt's office by saying "If I had a mic, I'd drop it". Her actions impress both Terry and Holt. In Thanksgiving, Gina is annoyed at Amy because Amy's Thanksgiving party for the precinct is only aimed at Captain Holt. However, the only reason Gina is going to the party is to see if Amy's apartment is the reason she's single, not her personality which Gina suspects. At the party, Gina openly mocks Amy, concerning her apartment and her cooking. Physical Appearance Gina has long auburn hair. She is usually seen in a printed blouse with a cardigan. Most days, she is seen on her iPhone, not really doing any kind of work. Personality She has displayed a penchant for kleptomania and extreme narcissism, but is generally regarded as harmless by the rest of the staff. She does very little other than play on her phone, taunt Charles Boyle, flirt with Rosa and Terry, and constantly compliment, praise and exalt herself. fuck you Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Gina grew up together. When Jake was getting evicted, she bought his Nana's apartment. Jake was responsible for getting her hired with the department. Jake is one of the few people Gina treats well. Rosa Diaz It is seen that Gina's antics seem to have the best effect on Rosa, as more often than not Rosa smiles or laughs at the things Gina does. It is therefore ironic that Rosa is most frequently tasked with taking care of Gina when said antics get out of control or prove to be an obstruction. Charles Boyle Gina always used every excuse to make fun of Charles, but after his break up with fiancée Vivian, she told him the fastest way to get over someone is rebound sex. At the end of the Season 1 finale, the two were shown in bed together. During the early part of Season 2 they were casually hooking up. At the end of season 2 they became stepbrother and stepsister when Gina's mother and Charles' father got married in Boyle-Linetti Wedding. Amy Santiago Gina is often seen making fun of Amy, mostly because of her "drab pantsuits". Gina says that Amy is a boring old lady, making fun of her look, personality and apartment. Despite all of the teasing on Gina’s side, the two definitely have their bonding moments. The harsh teasing has slowed down a tiny bit since getting in a realationship with her longtime, childhood friend, Jake Peralta. And she goes as far as to congratulate them on their engagement. Captain Holt Gina and Captain Holt are shown to have a fairly close friendship. She is promoted to his assistant. She has oddly helped in some situations and also got him addicted to a game called Kwazy Cupcakes. And she is even on first name basis with his husband, Kevin. Trivia *Gina owns a number of spandex suits and gifts two of them to Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago after they thief-proof her apartment. *She was a dancer in the group Floor-Gasm♙(Pilot ,The Slump). * Gina appears to like dogs as there is a picture of one on her desk and she has a stuffed Webkinz dog on her computer. * Her favorite cop movie is Bad Boys. *Gina has appeared in all episodes except M.E. Time, Old School, Coral Palms Pt. 1, The Big House Pt. 1, The Big House Pt. 2, Kicks and HalloVeen. *Gina's favorite animal is "nature's greatest predator- the wolf." which she describes as "her spirit animal." She had a blanket with a picture of a wolf on, but she had to give it to Scully and Hitchcock in order for them to stop using Babylon, Rosa and Gina's secret bathroom. *In Adrian Pimento, Gina reveals she worked as an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk at the mall for 4 years. *Gina often hangs out in the men's room all the time because "the acoustics are amazing." *In The Oolong Slayer, she has thumb drive that looks like a watermelon slice because she adores the summertime. *In Halloween IV, she reveals that she lost her two front teeth during the 5th minute of 7 minutes in heaven when a bowling ball fell on her face. * Gina never has her phone on airplane mode, not even when she is on an airplane. * Gina is left-handed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters